robin hood and the amazing sock find
by little whispers
Summary: After a chance meeting with a drunken creature the gang decide to take action against their hat stealing rival 'The Sherrif' Despite being warned of a sock that has magical powers the gang continue on their latest crazy adventure into the unknown!
1. Chapter 1

All was silent in Sherwoods forest, except from the silent murmerings of Robin hoods men as they tried despritly to plan their latest attack on the sherrif of nottingham, who had recently stolen Robbins hat.

"Why dont we just run up behind him and throw leaves into his face, that way he wont see us take your hat back from his head?" Exclaimed mudge exitedly waving his arms above his head.

The group looked at him.

"No." They chorused, then resumed their more serious planning.

"Right heres the plan-" Robin began.

"We. Go. ." Spoke little John.

"NOT NOW JOHN!" Cryed Robin who was sick to death of hearing John say that phrase.

"Listen this is a serious matter." He continued. "What we must do is... Is..."

"I've got it!" Shouted Allan. "Why dont we throw leafs at him from behind, that way he will not notice if we take the hat from him."

Robin looked amazed. "Thats an excelent idea Allan!"

Mudge choacked for a second, "But that was-"

"No!" wailed Little John. " It might hurt him."

Robin strocked the tip of his chin and thought on it for a moment or so, then peered up into the stary sky.

"How about, we through something smoother, something warmer, something cottony and nice at him, something like socks?

That way he wont be able to tell it was us. Because we dont wear socks we, we wear tights!" He began frantically clapping his hands togeather in amazement at his own ingeniosity.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang looked on in amazement.

Their leader was right they did wear tights! This plan was brilliant; the only problem was that they didn't have any socks.

"But, we don't have any socks." Whimpered mudge.

"Me neither- I mean yes. No your right we do not. But we will have-"

When suddenly, a roaring sound emitted through the forest,

Making Allen dive to his feet in fear.

"What the slap was that?" He wailed.

Robin drew back his bow and aimed it pointlessly over a nearby hedge.

"That was me." A tiny voice called out.

"WHEEERRRR!" Little John screamed in peril.

"I'm hearing voices!" Cried mudge.

"Let's run away?" Bellowed Robin.

"We go to Nottingham?" Shouted Little John.

"No."

"STOP!" squeaked the voice.

"It is i. The Beast. Be afraid. No wait, wrong speech. It is me the humble rabbit at your service men. "

And at this a giant rabbit appeared from behind a tree.

"Oh God Damn!" Allen screamed.

"Nooo, nooo do not be afraid, I am the sock bunny."

Robin lowered his bow and sat back down upon a log.

"A sock bunny ehy. We are in need of socks. What is your price for helping us friend?"  
The sock bunny twitched his noes and came closer to the group.

"All I ask for Is a simple remedy for this twitch."

He sniffle. Mudge's eyes lit up.

"String!" He laughed standing up and waving a length of the string in front of Robbins face, who wafted it out of his way.

"Don't be so ridiculous."

Allan perked up.

"I have an idea, how about we use something long and thin to tie it around his noes…."

"Like string!" Shouted Little John.

"YES!" Replied Robin.

"No." sniffled mudge, shaking his head and peering down at the floor.

The bunny sighed and looked around the group.

"That's alright boys, thank you for your ideas though. Instead I think I will just ask you to stop eating all my grass, it's not natural okay."  
They all looked away accusingly.

"Fine. We will . it."

Mudge clenched his fists.

"Deal. Now give us the socks." Said Robin, randomly dancing around the fire.

"Okay but I must warn you." Whispered the bunny. " These socks are magic and will keep multiplying the second they touch the floor."

Not listening to the bunnies warning the gang watched in awe as the bunny produced one perfectly sown shiny silver sock from the bean sprout of a littered pot noodle pouch.

"Cool."

At this the gang, raced through the forest and accidentally did a full loop back to their camp before being reminded by Little John of where they were going.

"We were going to NOTINGHAM."

"ahhhh."

Two hours later, the gang were crowded around the sheriffs bed peering down at him from above. It was a simple a matter of how they got into the castle, all they did was say hi to the guards and wave their magic sock at them.

"Hey guys, were just going to throw this at the Sherriff." They sniggered.

And realising that they could be doing worse, the guards let the gang through, and even opened the sheriffs bedroom door for them.

"He looks kind of peaceful-"

But before Mudge could finish his sentence, Robin hurled the sock at the Sherriff and sprang back expecting there to be an explosion or something. But nothing happened.

The sheriff sprang forwards and made a kind of snuffling noise before shaking himself awake and grabbing the sock.

"What's going on?" He bellowed.

"Nothing." Mudge wailed waving his arms around pretending to be an illusion.

Robin ran close to the Sherriff and spluttered,

"Give me the hat The Sherriff."

"Im not even wearing it!" He cried.

"It's in my draw, you idiots. Go and get it!"

When suddenly just as the gang were riffling through the sheriffs sock draw the magic sock flipped into the air and popped into a thousand other socks burring the sheriff under a mountain of lining. Of course he could still breath but it must have been uncomfortable!

On the way out and wearing his hat, Robin Hood patted one of the guards on the shoulder and whispered into his ear;

"socks! That's a lot of washing."

And then smiling to himself he skipped merrily back out of the castle and re-joined his friends.

"Hey where's your hat?" Asked Allan.

Robin tapped the top of his head and scrambled pathetically around the floor.

"NOOOOOO! It must have flew off as I was skipping!"

Mudge let out a merry laugh at the sight of Robin then quickly muffled it as Little John burst into an angry chant into his ear;

"WE GO TO NOTINGHAM! We go to Nottingham!"

The end…Until next time!


End file.
